


Tainted Soul

by VP_Anon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Guardian Angels, Heaven & Hell, Kaiden is PINNING, Lost Love, Lulu doesnt understand feelings, Lulus past and pain, Mentions of Death, Miya and Connor are relationship goals, Miya and Lulu are bffs, Multi, Past Pain, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Suffering, Triggers, Violence, all are childhood best friends, all these children deserve happiness, heart ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VP_Anon/pseuds/VP_Anon
Summary: In this world there are two types of creature you can become after death, a Guardian Angel or a Sin of Humanity. The Guardians watch over the loved ones they have left behind and guide them as best as they can, but cannot be known of or seen. A Sin is a dark fallen angel that is born from despair, tragedy, pain, and a completely broken soul. These creatures though, they do not care if they are seen. They all desire death and destruction and they want the world to know their power. Lulu is a Sin living in the Human world with close to no memory of who she once was before her abrupt death. As she lives in this world, trying to act like a normal human being, she will meet people she will soon call her best friends, Kaiden Law, Miya Kane, Connor Ray, Grey Ray, Julia Meira, and Taylor Michaels. Lulu and the others must all face their common enemy, the King of Sins, Lucifer. Along this quest to defeat the king, Lulu will slowly realize the risks of the others, her true feelings, and what she must do to protect those she's loved all her life.
Relationships: Lu/ Kaiden, Miya/ Connor, side character relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tainted Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this story contains many trigger warning so read at your own risk. also sorry if it hurts to read. when dialogue is written in italics, that will be Lulus "inner thoughts" I guess you could say.

This world and life we live is never set in stone. Things are always changing, questions are always asked, and theories are ever growing. It can seem like these theories are all we have to answer our questions. Especially when we question the life after death. 

There are many theories on life after death. There are those who believe in reincarnation, those who believe in Heaven, Hell, and a Holy God, and there are the ones who believe in an eternal darkness. But there is really no need for this debate because I know the truth. The date I found this truth was February 28th, 2013. The date…of my death.

I am a senior at Ember Union High School in Oregon in the year 2018. I have short cinnamon brown hair with a gray strip in my long parted bangs, blue eyes like the ocean, though cold and sharp, and pink lips.

As I sit in my boring class, already finished with my task, I let my mind wonder. I think of the dream I had last night, it has been a reoccurring dream lately. I was falling from the sky, it felt like I was falling fast but in slow motion at the same time. My expression was blank, though I could still see the tears fly off my face. At the moment single I was to hit the ground, I instead fell further into a dark void where no light could enter. As I continued to fall, I heard a laugh echo around me. It was cruel and sent chills through my spine. A dark ominous shadow then appeared with a large grin and caught me between his hands like I was an insect. I could even say it consumed me. It's nightmare I'm not sure I'll be able to continuously see every-night.

I know most people would worry about the meaning of this dream, but I won’t because I have a suspicion of what it means. It most likely means I am falling further and further in the dark void of my sins, and if I fall too far, the Sins of humanity will take and crush me into nothing. A Sin is a fallen angel bred in pure darkness, hell bent on holding a grudge against all of humanity. All are so cruel and unimaginably brutal. Their greatest joy is murdering innocent people in cold blood. And their only motive for this is so humanity can feel the pain it caused them. Their power is slowly growing stronger and stronger each day. I know better than anyone about them. Their will, their strength, their intentions, everything! I know this because I too am a Sin! The only difference is I don’t have a grudge against all of humanity. I am a Sin that was banished from Mortem, the realm of the sins. you see, Sins aren't supposed to remember their past or feel any type of emotion other than rage, hatred, pain, and suffering. But one day, I managed to remember a piece of my past. It wasn't much, just a woman singing softly with a gentle smile. I though all I'd ever felt when I lived was sorrow and pain, at least that's what the king said, but that was a lie. that memory, that woman, she made me feel calm and my body light. This was enough to make me realize that the king is full of shit and that everything I've ever been told by them is a lie. I did NOT die feeling hatred and pain. causing more pain won't heal or satisfy my own. It'll only cause the darkness to build up more and more, until I'm completely consum-

“Miss Lulu!” the voice yelled sternly, now snapping me back to reality.

I look up abruptly, realizing too late I had completely zoned out. I stare eyes wide, with shock plain on my face, to see my teacher Mr. Williams and everyone else in the class staring at me. Though Mr. Williams expression was more stern than my class mates. theirs was a mix of concern and amusement 

I stutter my words as my brain slowly comes back to reality, “U-uh…oh um sorry sir.”

Mr. Williams sighs with disappointment, “I know you’ve already finished your work, but that doesn’t mean you can lounge around,” he says more calmly, “if this keeps happening, I might just have to call your par-…uh never mind.”

Mr. Williams then returns to his book and the class continued to work. I turn and see a few of them giving side glances and whispering, probably about the parents thing. 

“Hey Lu, you okay? Is something bothering you?” whispered a voice sweet and soothing

I turn to see a boy that sat next to me looking concerned. His name is Kaiden Law. He had charcoal hair that looked like it needed a bit of a trim, a slender kinda lanky body, but still well built, had beautiful green eyes as green as a forest untouched by man, and a smile so sweet and kind it can brighten any room or dark place. In all honesty, he is pretty cute. Kaiden is a close friend of mine, I can trust him with anything. But there was something else, I had always felt a strange connection to him ever since I first saw him. I feels like…I’ve been with him and known him all my life, it's strange really.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just let my mind wonder too much.” I whisper softly

“Hahah…okay, just making sure.” Kaiden states while smiling slightly and a bit of pink rose to his cheeks, “So, are we gonna be able to train with weapons today, or just more combat practice?” he asks

“I don’t know. It depends on how ready you and the others think you are heh.” I answered playfully.

"Hey, don't be mean Lu." he pouts cutely.

What Kaiden is referring to is our training to fight the Sins. I had gotten a group of people at my school together a few weeks ago. These people are those who want to stand up and fight against Sins. So, I’ve been training and preparing them ever since the first week of my senior year. But these aren't just "people" I found at the school, they have grown to be my friends and I could trust them with my own life. every. Single. One of them. 

_“Hey! You know, if you trust him so much why don’t you tell him what you are! What we are…” a voice then spoke to me. It was ominous and taunting_

I knew this voice all too well. Now is so not the time to deal with her. You know that metaphor of a shadow looming over someone’s shoulder or the one that talks about an inner our inner demons, well for me it not just a metaphor. I literally have an annoying, obnoxious, and a total bitch of a shadow in my head always taunting to me and trying to make me feel worthless, weak, and it's just so fucking annoying. But in all honesty, I get more pissed off than anything whenever she talks. What exactly is she? She’s something in my head that I can only see, at least when she wants me to see her. She's a shadow of my past self, literally. Since she seems to only exist in my head, I respond to her with my thoughts. 

“You know DAMN well why I can’t tell him, or anyone for that matter what we are! Would you rather be killed brutally in the way we have been teaching the others to kill Sins out of their fear, or stay alive and keep this a secret?” I retort back to her with annoyance.

 _“Ok fine, you’re right! But you didn’t have to be a bitch about it!”_ she utters

“So, does that mean I'm starting to take after you too much?” I reply

 _“Oh, fuck off! I am you so you already have taken after me a long time ago.”_ the Shadow responds. After that I proceed to put on my headphones because I was done talking to her. And funny enough, putting on my headphones is the only way to shut her up.

After class ended, I told Kaiden I’d see him after school and we both went out separate ways. As I walked in silence with my music playing loudly through my headphones, I notice students in front of me looking behind me with freaked out expressions. I turn around and I see a girl running towards me. This crazy girl turned out to be my best friend Miya. She often wore baggy and comfortable clothes, she had a skinny body, short hair that was dyed light grey with black roots, faired skinned, and light hazel blue eyes with hints of purple. 

I remove one of the headphone speakers from an ear to hear what’s going on. To almost no surprise, I see that Miya is waving her arms in the air and screaming my name like a maniac as she ran. No wonder people were staring.

“LUUUUUU!!!! Lulu, Lulu, Lulu! Women!!! I need to talk to you!!” Miya hollered as she sprinted down the hall.

When she finally made it to me, she was very out of breath. I pause for a moment, amusement plastered all over my face, before I speak “Hah, you know we have the same next class, right? What’s so important that it couldn’t wait 10 seconds?”

“Oh shush, we’re gonna be going the same way anyways so I don’t need your sass young lady.” Miya replies still panting.

“Hey! I’m older than you. Even if it is only by a few months, I’m still older. Anyways, lets just talk on the way to class. And if I’m late. I’m blaming you.”

“Far enough hahah.” So, as we continued to walk to our next class, Miya began to tell her story. “Ok so, Connor texted me in class and said that he had heard of from someone about a sighting. He said that they saw something down street at about 12:30 at night. When Connor asked them what it was, they said it was definitely a Sin, but with waaaay bigger wings and they could feel their power-”

“Shit!” This is not good, not at all

“You thinking what I’m thinking? Could it be one of the Seven?” Miya worries.

I sigh I defeat, “I believe so. And I have a suspicion on who it might be, it's either Lust or Pride.”

“Ugh, crap! I hope it’s not Pride because he did way too much damage last time. When do you think Wrath will make an entrance?” 

“Never!!! Wrath will and cannot ever make an appearance! And trust me you do not want her-eh them to show up!!” I shout instantly, but it was a little too loud and angry than what I would have liked. But, I couldn't contain myself. I snapped.

If you hadn’t picked up on it yet, the Seven Miya was talking about were the Seven Deadly Sins. There are many Sins out there, but the Seven are like the elite ones. They are the most powerful, the most filled with rage, and they are picked by the King to be who they are. Another way to describe them is like the Kings right hand men. And Wrath was the most powerful, too bad for the King that I gained a conscience. That's the part of my past self my shadow has taken a form of. Wrath is the part of myself that I hate the most, so I think she chose that to haunt me. But it can’t be helped, it is what it is. Dammit, why is it that now her words are getting to me! Why do I have to have so much guilt and anxiety?

“U-uh hey Mi, sorry I snapped but I need to tell you something.” I mutter in fear.

“Oh! Uh what is it?” she answered

“I…I’m… I’m a-” then the bell rang as we entered the class cutting me off. “Heh, I’ll tell you some other time.” Miya and I proceeded to our seats for class to begin.


End file.
